iGot a Bad Grade on My Project LEMON
by iCarlyRox18
Summary: This is the lemon to my story iGot a Bad Grade On My Project. AKA the scene at the inn. Enjoy. RATED: M/NC-17


**A/N: Okay, you crazy kids! You asked for it! Since you have reached your quota of 15 reviews, I now present to you… the inn scene! :D **

**Just a warning. The following chapter is pure, full-on SMUT, so if you do not like that, please exit ASAP! I kept the lemon part separate for a reason, so the people who don't like it can decide not to read it. Thank you to all who reviewed! :)**

**Now on with the Seddie Smut! (Well, a little bit of a continuation from the last chapter in the beginning, and THEN we get to the good part.) ;)**

(Freddie's POV)

She finally came back down the stairs after talking to Allie for about twenty minutes.

"Well, you're not holding an unconscious sixteen-year-old in your arms, so I'm taking that as a good sign," I said jokingly.

"Yeah, but if I held it off for about five more minutes, there's no telling! When I finally managed to pick the lock on the bathroom door, she was sitting on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest, and rocking back and forth. And her eyes were huge and she just looked freaked out," she replied, crossing her arms.

"Hmph. This is the one and _only_ time I will probably ever appreciate the fact that you learned how to pick a lock," I laughed, getting up and walking up to her, wrapping her in my arms.

"Yeah, okay, Mr. I'm-trying-to-get-you-to-laugh-so-I-can-get-laid-tonight," she smirked, looking up at me and poking me in the ribs. "I already told you, not happening. And _especially _now that Allie almost witnessed something that may have scarred her for life!"

"Well, that's why I got us a place to go," I grinned mischievously.

"What do you mean you got us a place to g—? What the—? Hey! FREDDIE! PUT ME DOWN! What are you doing!" she scolded me as I threw her over my shoulder and walked her through the front door.

"Taking us to the place I got us," I responded simply, not telling her where I was taking her and continuing to march out into the driveway.

After a few more protests and fidgeting, I pushed her into the passenger of our car and rushed to the driver's seat, getting in and starting up the engine. Once I got the car started, I saw Carly's car drive up, a sulking look on her face. Sorry, Carly. Duty calls. She pulled into our driveway, and I waved at her, mouthing a quick "thank you" before stepping on the gas of the car and to the Blue Roof Inn.

"Freddie! Where the hell are you taking me! Stop this car right now and tell me what's going on!" she yelled at me as I drove. I didn't respond, wanting to get there as soon as freaking possible.

"FREDWARD BENSON!" she finally screamed. That stopped me. I pulled to the side of the road.

I put the car in park and looked at her.

"Where the hell are you taking us! I'm so confused right now! What's going on with y—?" I cut her off my grabbing the back of her head and crushing my lips against hers, snaking my tongue into her mouth and making her moan a little.

She gasped and pulled away for air, pushing me away hard against my chest. God, even when she's angry she's hot.

"What the hell, Freddie? What's wrong with you? What's going on!" she pleaded me.

"Look, we haven't had sex in a two weeks, baby! So I got us a room just for tonight at the Blue Roof Inn, so we can… y'know… satisfy that problem," I said mischievously.

"Well, what about the kids? You're just gonna' leave them home alo—?"

"I already called up Carly to look after them, and that's the car you saw that pulled up right before we left," I interrupted her, reassuring her.

I looked at her, wondering what she was thinking. She was biting her lip. Yes! She usually does that when she's considering something. I may get what I want tonight!

"Look, baby, before you say no, I already called up the inn and had the room prepared! Plus I already paid for it! I can't just cancel and tell them—!" I was cut off with her grabbing the back of my head and pulling my lips to hers frantically, wasting no time in tangling our tongues together. It was my turn to groan.

After a few seconds, she pulled away, a coy smile placed on her lips, biting it a bit and looking up at me through her lashes. I blinked dumbly, my breath taken away. I just kept staring at her dazed until she gave me a panicked look.

"Oh… Sorry, Freddie. Did I take it too far or something? Sorry, I just assumed that you wanted—"

"Damn, baby…" I finally said, putting the car in drive. "We need to get there, and we need to get there FAST."

I slammed my foot on the gas and sped to the inn, our hands intertwined above the center console as I drove. I drew lazy circles on her hand with my thumb, kissing the back of her hand every now and then. It was my silent way of telling her I loved her, and she knew it. I looked up at her every time, earning a sweet smile from her and squeezing my hand in assurance, indicating that she was saying it back.

Once we got to the inn, I sped to the nearest parking space, cutting off someone who was about to park in it and earning a few expletives from their window. I jumped out of the driver's side and ran to Sam's side, nearly shoving her out of the car in a rush and taking her hand in mine, running quickly to the front desk. You know what they say. Time is money. We ran through the automatic doors of the Blue Roof Inn and walked straight up to the front desk clerk, who was typing lazily at a computer, clearly tired and uninterested in her job. She looked up at us and gave a frustrated sigh, grumbling unintelligible words and writing something down.

"What room?" she grunted in a monotone, peeved off tone of voice.

"Uh, Benson, 408," I said quickly, a little out of breath from running so much.

"Just a moment," she replied under her breath and walking to the back, coming back out with two bright blue room keys in hand. "Here's your room keys. Your rooms are on the fourth floor. Breakfast is free and starts at 6:30. I hope you enjoy your stay here at Blue Roof Inn," she said unenthusiastically.

"Thank you," I said, grabbing the room keys from her hand and looking around for the elevator.

"Elevators are that-a-way," she said, not looking up from her computer and jerking her thumb towards the left of the front desk. "Down the hall."

"Thanks," I muttered, dragging Sam behind me as I ran to the elevator, pressing the up button on it repeatedly. "C'mon… c'mon, you stupid 'vator, move faster, will you? I have needs to attend to!" I scolded it as if it could understand me, smirking at Sam, looking at me with arms crossed and eyebrows raised, smiling a bit.

The doors finally opened with a ding, and ugh, GREAT, there was an old lady coming out. I sighed irritably and stepped to the side. She smiled at me with one of those old lady smiles, her hand shaking a bit with her cane in hand and walking extremely slowly out the door, taking mini steps out. I tapped my foot in frustration, crossing my arms. Once she was right in between the elevator doors, I couldn't take it. I picked her up by her shoulders—gently, in order not to be charged with breaking a fragile 100-something-year-old—earning a surprised, "Oh!" from the woman as I picked her up and set her down gently again away from the elevator doors. Sam laughed as I did and walked into the elevator.

I muttered a quick apology and smiled at her apologetically before running to the elevator doors, which were closing. I managed to slip my arm through the increasingly small crack and stopped them from closing. I eyed Sam suspiciously as I went in.

"Thought you were gonna' let the doors close on me, huh?" I asked, stepping forward and pressing the '4' button on the console.

I couldn't take it anymore. We were almost there.

But not close enough.

I grabbed her by her hips and pulled her to me, wasting no time in opening my mouth and entwining our tongues together. I trailed a hand down her back and squeezed once I got to her ass, making her moan into my mouth. Her left hand was clutching the back of my head while her right hand rested on my shoulder, and I deepened the kiss even further, dipping my tongue into her mouth repeatedly. I picked her up and allowed her to wrap her legs around my waist, making me groan and press her against the wall of the elevator harder. The doors finally opened on the fourth floor, and thankfully, no one was waiting for it. As if it mattered. I was still kissing the sense out of her with her legs still wrapped around my waist. I could feel rushes of blood making their way down south, feeling the first tingles of my arousal as their destination pressed against the inside of her thigh.

I pulled the room key from my pocket, still kissing her and holding her up and keeping a strong arm wrapped around her, momentarily thanking the fact that I had buffed up over the years. I found the room unconsciously, wondering how I even found it when I didn't even give a single glance towards the directory. I slipped the room key into the slot and saw it blink green in approval, turning the knob and opening the door, slamming it closed and walking us to one of the two beds in the room. I laid her down on the bed and ran to the door, grabbing the 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign on the door handle and opening the door to slip it on the outside handle and slamming it back shut.

I walked back to the bed and crawled over her, gently putting my weight on her and moving our lips together frantically.

"Ugh, finally," I muttered against her mouth, continuing to assault her lips with mine.

I ran my hands down the sides of her curvy torso, moving my lips down to her neck and nipping her there, but not hard enough to leave a bite. If I left a bite mark on her neck, the kids might see it, and if they do, Ryan and Allie may throw up involuntarily. I proceeded to move my lips down to her collarbone, leaving open-mouthed kisses there and feeling her hands tangle in the strands of my hair, mewling softly at the sensation.

(Sam's POV)

Oh, my God… Thank God I took up Freddie on his offer. I missed this. The last time we had time for this was two weeks ago, when Ryan and Allie both had sleepovers with their friends after school, giving us time to have sex at the house.

I groaned softly as I felt Freddie hike up the front of my shirt and kiss me repeatedly on my stomach, proceeding to push my shirt upwards until my bra was exposed. I took the rest of it in my hands and pulled it up swiftly over my head, tossing it somewhere on the floor near the bed. I felt him kiss up my upper body, making me shudder a bit at the sensation, pushing my hips against his hard. I could feel how turned on he was already, and I taunted him by lifting my hips up a bit more, causing him to groan every now and then at the feeling. He kissed me in between the valley of my breasts, and I groaned slightly in anticipation. I tugged at the hem of his shirt, wanting to feel his incredibly muscular upper body.

Freddie worked out continuously over the years, and if you thought he looked hot when we were still in high school, you should see him now. Good Lord, it's hard to concentrate when the family goes swimming at the beach sometimes. I just want to stare at him all day and run my hands all over him. And when he gets out of the water and shakes his hair to dry it, the water trickling down every crest and trough his upper body curves into, glistening with the searing rays of the hot sun… damn it if I don't feel like jumping his bones in the middle of the beach.

I hitched the front of his shirt up, getting a glimpse of his amazing abs as he continued to kiss my upper body. I finally got ahold of the edge of his shirt, pulling it up and off of him in one quick movement. Ugh, why does my husband need to be so damn _hot_ all the time? Just looking at him made me feel tingles in between my legs.

After a few more kisses scattered around my upper body, he finally reached behind me and unclasped my bra in one swift motion, tossing away the offending piece of useless fabric somewhere in the nothingness surrounding the bed. He wasted no time in clasping his hot mouth around one of my nipples and sucking it into his mouth. I groaned deeply in pleasure and curled my fingers in his hair even tighter, earning a small groan from him and transferring his mouth to the other, giving it the same treatment. I moaned deeply again and pushed my hips against his, grinding him against me deliberately.

I could feel the tingles between my legs intensifying, and I grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips to mine, kissing him fervently. I let my hands trail down from his chest to the waist of his jeans, popping the button and pulling the zipper down quickly before pushing them swiftly down his legs. He kicked them the rest of the way off before reaching for the clasp of my jeans and doing the same. I watched him bite his lip as he watched more and more of my black lace underwear getting revealed as he slid the waist of my jeans down. I smirked at him and pulled the rest of it off quickly.

I earned a surprised gasp from him as I pushed him down swiftly and straddled him, taking control. We were only separated by two flimsy pieces of fabric, and I grinded down on him with slow, deliberate circles as I thought about it, biting my lip as he groaned deeply in response and felt him harden even more beneath the ministrations of my hips. He lifted his hips up slightly, and I took this as a signal to kiss down his upper body, starting from his toned chest down. I kissed and licked at every defined muscle before hooking my fingers around the elastic of his black boxers and pulling down, revealing his stiff arousal. I licked my lips and wrapped a warm hand around him, squeezing gently before giving a few experimental strokes, amazed at how hard he felt beneath my hand. He moaned loudly and tossed his head back. I smirked a bit, feeling momentarily proud that _I_ was the one making him react this way.

"Oh, God, Sam. Mmph. Feels so… oh… good," he strained, lifting his hips up to match every stroke of my hand.

I stroked him a few more times before bending down and taking him into my mouth, enjoying the way his voice cracked as an expletive flew from his mouth.

I stroked what I couldn't taste as I sucked him off, moving up and down at a medium pace, which was gradually increasing with each passing minute.

"Oh… Oh, God. Shit… Sam… Baby, you're so good at that. Ungh," he groaned as he cradled the back of my head as I pushed him farther into my mouth.

"FUCK!" he yelled as I closed my throat muscles on his tip, which was pressing against the back of my mouth. "Sam… Oh, GOD! You gotta' stop. I'm gonna'… Ungh. I'm gonna'… Ah! Sam, stop!"

I released him with a pop, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand and looking up at him seductively and grinning. He peered at me through half-closed eyelids, trying to catch his breath, seemingly worn out after recently being brought straight to the edge. Before I could do anything, he moved quickly towards me and pushed me down on the bed, earning an embarrassingly girly squeal from me. He laughed but quickly pressed his lips against mine greedily as I felt his hands go straight under the waistband of my panties to my core, brushing his fingers lightly against it, making me moan against his mouth desirably.

(Freddie's POV)

I groaned against her mouth as I discovered how freaking hot and wet she was as I pressed my fingers lightly against her womanhood. After a few minutes of teasing her, I finally slid a finger into her, finding it easy with how wet she was.

"Fuck," she muttered as I moved it in and out quickly, arching her back as I curled my fingers slightly inward to rub against that special spot deep inside her that made me capable of making her scream and beg.

The soft moans she was making as I pleasured her with my fingers turned me on even more, and I growled, adding a second finger as another expletive escaped her mouth. She began to grind against my fist as her moans began to become noticeably louder, clearly close to the edge. I pumped into her a few more times before quickly sliding her panties off and replacing my fingers with my mouth, licking over her repeatedly as a loud moan escaped her, fingers curling into the strands of my hair, pushing me farther into her core. I flicked and twisted my tongue against her, driving her closer and closer to the edge. With each passing minute, her fingers tightened in my hair, and with one more flick of my tongue, she tossed her head back and moaned loudly, continuously, fighting to hold onto the feeling and finally releasing her grasp from my hair.

I crawled over her and kissed her, swallowing her moans of pleasure until she came back down from her high. I finally felt her kiss back, and I pulled away, looking into her eyes, which had transformed in hue from a sparkling light blue to a murky, opaque navy blue, clouded over with unmitigated lust and concupiscence. I smirked, knowing that whenever her eyes did that that she was ready for me.

I could feel the heavy rise and fall of her chest as she still tried to regain breath in her lungs, and I kissed her once more before she suddenly wrapped her legs around my waist without warning and pulled me into her. I groaned gruffly against her mouth as she clenched around me, squeezing me in the most delicious way. She released my mouth and moaned loudly as I pulled out and thrust back in. Once. Twice.

"Mmm, Sam, baby…" I breathed into her ear. "You feel so good."

"Oh, God… You feel so good inside me… Oh!" she cried out as I pushed in deeper, hitting that spot inside her as she wrapped her legs tighter around me. I groaned as I sank in even deeper.

"Ungh, fuck. Sam… Ugh," I grunted, thrusting in even deeper, enjoying the way she tossed her head back and moaned loudly as she dug her nails into my back, leaving tiny little impressions in the shape of crescents.

"Fuck, Freddie…" she sighed as I quickened my pace, angling my hips to find the spot deep inside her once again. I found out shortly after that I found it, as she let out a cry that nearly startled me and strengthened her hold around my neck, inner muscles clenching around me at the sensation. I groaned and turned my head, kissing her neck as she moaned each time I thrust into her.

"Mmm, Freddieeeee," she purred, back arching as she pressed her breasts into my chest. "Oh, God… Please… Please…" she begged.

"Please, what?" I asked her seductively, suddenly remaining at the medium pace I was going at.

"Please…" she pleaded me, back arching against her will as I circled my hips, driving her insane.

"Tell me…" I breathed into her ear, nibbling at it a bit. "Tell me what you want, Sam… C'mon, baby… Tell me what you want… Tell me!"

I thrust into her hard, making her cry out and scratch her nails down my back a bit.

"Oh, God! Freddie!" she moaned, eyes clenching shut and mouth hanging open a bit.

"Tell me, baby," I told her again, still keeping at the medium pace, plunging in and out of her deeply.

"Mmph! Fuck," she groaned, grinding against me frantically. "Freddie… Please…"

"Just tell me, and I'll do what you want," I told her, now slowing down. I wasn't going to give her what she wanted until she vocalized it for me. And if she won't tell me, maybe I'll just stop altogether.

"No! Please! Keep going! Don't stop!" she scolded me, tightening her legs around my waist desperately.

I picked up the pace back to where it was, hearing her moan in relief. I still thrust into her in that painfully steady pace, though, not allowing myself to pick up my pace until she told me.

"Sam… You better tell me what you want. Or I'm just gonna' stop this altogether," I threatened, then suddenly thrust in hard.

"AH! Fuck!" she screamed. "Please, Freddie... Faster…" she finally strained, tightening her legs around my waist once more.

I moaned, loving that she finally vocalized it for me. But I wanted to hear her say it again.

"I'm sorry. What was that, baby? I don't think I quite heard you," I teased, not picking up my pace just yet.

"Please, Freddie! Faster! Oh, God, please!" she begged, pulling my lips to hers and crashing them together brutally, so brutally I thought I tasted a bit of blood. I finally pulled away and smirked at her.

"Well, if you put it that way…" I teased, looking at her mischievously. I pumped my hips faster, and I moaned deep in my throat as I felt her clench around me, moaning in satisfaction.

"Oh, God!" she cried out, moving her hips in tandem with my thrusts.

I groaned and pressed my lips to hers roughly before flipping us over, making her ride me. She cried out, plunging down onto me, making me groan. My hands automatically went to her waist, gripping her tightly and guiding her as she thrust downwards onto me. She gripped the headboard for support, riding my hips hard, face stricken with pleasure, continuous moans spilling from her lips with each thrust.

"Ungh… God… Fuck… Sam…" I groaned, tossing my head into the soft pillows.

"Freddie! Ahhh!" she cried out, tossing her head back and suddenly grinding sporadically against me, attempting to hold onto the feeling a bit longer. Her muscles clenched around me, and I moaned low and deep in my throat as she reached her peak. I could feel my release right around the corner, but I held off, biting my bottom lip and strangling my groans.

The last of her moans escaped her throat before she collapsed against me, eyes closed and breathing heavily. I could feel her wrapped tightly around my dick still, and I kissed her before moving again gently inside her. She groaned, a little out of it.

"Mmm. Feels good, doesn't it?" I asked her, running my fingertips on her back until she came back down to reality. She nodded slightly, still clenching her eyes shut and breathing heavily. I could see a slight flush on her cheeks, the way she always looked after coming.

My hands went back to her waist as I built it back up again, trying to get to my own release. I was almost there. I could feel it. She didn't sit back up, and I knew she didn't have any more energy, so I guided her, lifting her up and down on top of me, emitting small moans from her throat as she wrapped her arms around my neck tightly.

"Fuck…" she breathed in my ear, her breath hot against it. She lifted her head up and kissed me, moaning against my mouth as I moved inside her, right at the edge. She pulled away and buried her face back into the crook of my neck, still moaning.

"Ah… Fuck, Sam… God, you feel so good… Ungh," I strangled, my hands pressed tightly on her hips. Ugh, I didn't want to go yet! She felt too good!

"Sam…" I groaned. "Ohhh… Shit. Ahh! Fuck!" I screamed as I went over the edge, suddenly pumping quickly inside her as my dick convulsed repeatedly, releasing my arousal into her. I came so hard I could feel it sliding down my shaft, holding around the area where Sam held tightly around me. She moaned with me as I came back down to earth, finally stopping and catching my breath. Both of us were breathing heavily, filling the otherwise silent room. She finally rolled off of me, curling up into a ball to regain her bearings. I wrapped my arms around her and pressed her back against my chest, pulling away her hair and kissing right behind her ear.

"I love you," I mumbled into her ear, busying myself by nipping at it. She chuckled.

"I love you, too," she replied, turning around and pressing her lips to mine.

"Now whose idea was it to go here?" I teased her after she pulled away. She laughed and smacked my chest.

"Shut up. I was worried about Allie getting into a coma, okay?" she said.

"Yeah, yeah," I said sarcastically. "Okay."

She smiled at me and kissed me once more before turning back around.

"Alright, now seriously. Shut up. I'm tired," she said, yawning.

"Oh, I wonder who could've caused that," I replied jokingly.

I didn't get a reply this time, and I looked at her, her face serene as a small smile formed on her lips.

Just as I was about to fall asleep with her, I heard a knock at the door. I groaned in frustration. Did I not put the 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign up or what?

I got out of the bed and found my clothes, which were scattered around the room frantically. I heard another knock at the door.

"I'm coming!" I yelled out frustratingly to whoever it was. Gosh. What does it take to get some privacy in this inn?

I stalked over to the door and turned the handle, yanking it open to the woman at the front desk, arms crossed with a peeved off look on her face as she looked at me with eyebrows raised.

"We've gotten several noise complaints."


End file.
